Pokemon Contest Challenges
by Asmita De
Summary: May's Johto journey begins with new contests, new scenes and old rivals, as well.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you like it. It's about one of my favorite character in Pokemon, May. It is a pity how the anime series does not feature her and release a serious focussing on May. Ash is a great guy but still... So here's chapter 1-

Chapter 1

May looked at her brother Max eating so heartily, not a care in the world. Perhaps for the first time ever in her life she was feeling so less hungry. She turned the food with the fork, with a million things in her mind. Travelling alone will be tortuous and difficult, not to mention sort of lonely. She tried to concentrate on the near future, her homecoming and their reunion with their parents, but somehow she thought about Drew and Solidad and Harley and the thoughts came crashing down on her one after the other much like the waves in the sea.

"Hey, what's up May? " Max asks almost nonchalantly with a hint of worry in his dark brown eyes.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what all challenges I've got to face in Johto and how it will feel to travel without you, Brock and Ash. " May sighed. Her brother said that everything will turn out well and she'll get used to it.

"I guess you are right,Max"

She returned her Pokemon into their pokeballs and went to bed. She was burnt out, after all.

The next day they arrived at Petalburg port right on time for which May and Max were grateful.

Their Mom, Caroline gave a huge squeal of delight and hugged them both tightly. It was a wonder that May did not break any ribs. Norman picked Max up and ruffled May's hair.

"Dad, I thought you were at the Gym" Max said.

"Took a day off to greet my wonderful kids. It is a special day of course. "

Then the family ate breakfast together, laughing and chatting. May didn't mention her plans. She had just said they were coming home and not let a word slip about what she would do after that. She didn't want to ruin the moment at the table when everyone looked so snug as a bug in a rug. She sat in deep cogitation about how and when she would break the news to them.

Lost in her thought May failed to catch the words her Mom said to her.

"May!" Her Mom said emphatically.

This was enough to break May's chain of thought. She apologized and asked her Mom to repeat what she had said.

"I said a boy called Drew called you when you weren't here. Said that he needed to speak to you. He was pretty handsome too... " Caroline smiled.

"Drew? But how did he know that I am home?"

This was something new. The last time she had seen Drew, he walked away waving in the sunset. She didn't remember telling him anything about going home. There is a possibility that he called Ash but he didn't have Ash's number. So how did he know? Unless her Mom was mistaken or it was someone other than the Drew she knew.

"Mom, are you sure it was Drew?Was he a guy with green hair and green eyes? "

"Yeah, I am pretty sure his name was Drew. He had a Rosalia by his side."

Now there wasn't a trace of dubiety in May's mind. She decided to drop the topic. There was too much to think about anyway. That evening, May said to her Dad and Mom that she planned to leave for Johto in two days and that she planned to travel alone. Her parents said that they would think about it. Norman was proud that his daughter was finally growing up and stop depending on others. But her Mom was worried about her. Seeing Caroline's look made Norman to tell May that he would think about it.

The next morning Norman told May that she could travel alone provided that she take care of herself and be safe.

"Don't worry Dad, I have my Pokemon. It's not that I don't have friends."

Norman and Caroline smiled at each other and at their daughter's ingenuity and simplicity.

For her Johto journey May decided to take Blaziken, Bulbusaur, Squirtle and Eevee with her. On a clear Summer day after a brief goodbye to her family, which was filled with tears on both sides and hopes and aspirations in the very atmosphere which engulfed them. Seeing her Mom, Dad and Max growing smaller with every step she took, May knew that she would never let them down. She loved them and they loved her and it gave her the confidence that she needed.

When she reached Petalburg port, she saw her ship in the distance. It was called Destiny. Oh how ironic.

May boarded the ship and within a few minutes it took off or so it seemed to May. She had to reach Daffodil town in the north of Hoenn from where she had to board a ship to Azalea town. Overall, it was a two day trip. It still felt strange to May to be on her own. At times she would often turn around to look when someone said something close by. She had to remind herself that this was the best decision and her friends couldn't always be there for her. She missed them terribly. She decided to call them from Azalea to satisfy herself and also to check how they were doing. She also thought about Drew and thinking about him made her miss even **him. **She thought about how Solidad had once said that he talked a lot about her and that he's got feelings for her. May reprimanded herself for drifting away in her thoughts and told herself not to be stupid in future. Drew is her friend and she didn't want to ruin that.

On the second ship from Daffodil town, May got a pleasant surprise. She was running down the port and the ship was almost about to leave. She caught it just in time. By the time she reached the deck, may was out of breath and panting like a horse. Suddenly she saw someone hand out a glass of water in front of her.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better" May drank it without even looking at the person who offered it. She felt relieved and turned to thank the person who gave her the succour in the time of need. Her beautiful sapphire eyes turned wide and she felt rapturous when she saw who the person was.

Sorry, super short. But I will update soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Inspite of the lack of reviews in the last chapter I have decided to continue writing this fic. But I request you all to please read and write what you think about it. I would be really grateful.

So here's chapter 2 and let's get **busy. **

"Hi, Brendan! How **are **you?" May exclaimed.

"Hi, May. It's a pleasure to meet you. Long time no see, I guess. I saw you on TV in the Kano Grand Festival. You were great."

May was glad to see her childhood friend after such a long time. His hair was as snowy white as ever. His big eyes shined with excitement. They sat down at a table on the deck of the ship.

"Thanks. But what brings you to Johto, Brendan?"

"Dad told me to bring apricorns from Azalea town. He said that he needed it in an experiment of his."

"Professor Birch needs apricorns?But what exactly are apricorns?

"They're kinda like berries and we're used to make pokeballs and they are still used to make them, and there's a guy called Kurt in Azalea town who makes them. Apparently he's quite famous for his apricorns."

"Oh wow, that's amazing."

Brendan looked in May's alluring sapphire eyes. He liked that she always meant what she said. He liked the way her eyelashes were kinda long and curled at the corner. He liked her coffee coloured hair. He liked the way she always radiated so much optimism and he liked her energy and effulgent attitude towards life. He liked how much she had changed but still hadn't lost her core nature: that was kind and generous and loving. Brendan really, really liked May but he wasn't brave enough to say it yet.

"Hey May! I was thinking maybe you could come with me to Kurt's to see the apricorns and the pokeballs. It's in Azalea town and that's where you're headed, right? It would just take a few hours. Since you were so interested in Pokemon, I thought you would like to see it. "

May mulled over Brendan's offer. She was running late. She had to reach the Azalea contest on time but going with Brendan wasn't such a bad idea. "

"Hey Brendan, how far is Kurt's from the Pokemon Contest Hall? "

"Well, it's not far. Just a mile or so-"

"Then count me in! " May said, with much of her usual vivacity.

May and Brendan confabulated about the old times and they laughed and talked together. Then somehow May started talking about Drew and Brendan got jealous. He did not like the way May's eyes turned dreamy whenever she talked about Drew.

While they were talking the stewardess announced that they would reach Azalea town in a few minutes. May rushed to the railing to get a better view and there it was! Her destination which she had thought about a lot. Seeing Azalea town so near, she got excited and nervous. It was a new phase in her life. She vowed right then and there, watching the sun high in the blue, blue sky and the blue, sparkling waves with the occasional water Pokemon in it leaping out from the water. She took in all the glory of the scene and vowed that she would have lots of fun and be the best version of herself in Johto.

"I bet you will be, May" Brendan said. May had almost forgotten that he was there.

When May reached Azalea town she saw that it looked isolated, with a few new buildings and roads. Apparently the town had upgraded and developed over the last few years. She was dubious whether there was a Pokemon Contest here but her Pokenav told her that there was.

"They have made a lot of improvements and the Azalea town contest is being held here for the first time this year." Brendan said with the kind of superiority when you have when you know something that others don't know and is very much esoteric.

"How did you know that, Brendan? "

"Oh, it's right here in this guide I bought here on the ship"

He admitted sheepishly.

They were nearing the edge of the Ikea forest. May felt herself tiring out and it had turned dark. She was thinking of implying to Brendan that they were humans who needed rest.

She was thinking of proselytizing her idea when Brendan shouted,

"Look! There it is. That is Kurt's house! "

May breathed a sigh of relief. They knocked on the door of the house which had the semblance of an old and traditional home. In spite of being tired to her bones, May didn't fail to notice the trees that surrounded the house. She noticed small berry like things hanging from them. She figured they must be the apricorns Brendan had told her about. Before she could complete her long chain of thought, the doodoor opened to reveal an old man, with long white-grey hair falling to his shoulders. He was wearing a blue kimono and his body had a domineering stance. His face was not exactly genial, but not sour either. He just looked grumpy and 'a crotchety old man' would be the perfect term for him.

"Uh I am Brendan Birch, my Dad wanted some apricorns for his experiment. And this is my friend May. Uh, nice to meet you".

The man did not take Brendan's extended hand and let it fall. He motioned gruffly to them to follow him. Suddenly, someone, a little girl, with brown hair, wearing a short skirt and white shirt with a Pikachu design on it came running and said,

"Grandpa, who are they?"

"Some customers as usual, Maisie". May was surprised by the change in Kurt's attitude in a matter of few seconds.

Then May decided that Kurt was gruff towards strangers so she said the thing she had been thinking of saying for a long time.

"Mr. Kurt, would you happen to know Ash Ketchum, Misty and Brock. They were here about two years ago. I don't know if you remember them-"

"Oh, of course I remember them, young lady, they are good kids. Are you a friend of Ash?"

May was slowly gaining confidence as she as well as Brendan had noticed the change in the man's tone.

When May replied in the affirmative, he seemed pleased for some reason. He said that they could stay there for the night as the Pokemon center was quite far. May and Brendan readily accepted the offer.

The next day, Maisie decided to give a tour to May and Brendan in their orchard. She was a lively little thing with her youthful vivacity and humour. She frisked and jumped which reminded May of her Skitty.

Maisie began pointing out the different coloured apricorns to her. Brendan said that he wanted at least two of each colour. May decided to take a Fastball and Lureball. She took them more as a souvenir than for catching Pokemon.

After few hours Kurt handed each of them their pokeballs and Brendan his apricorns. It turned out that Kurt actually knew Professor Birch as they were childhood friends and they both had deep respect for each other. May and Brendan took leave of Kurt and Maisie.

Now it was time for Brendan to take leave of May. He had accomplished his purpose and got what he came for but the thought of leaving May was painful. He had to do it anyway.

Better make it quick.

After a few minutes, he said "Bye, May" in a small voice. Then he hugged May. He hadn't actually planned to do it but he couldn't help himself. His impulses overwhelmed his senses. He let go of May quickly and walked away without even looking back. What a stupid boy he was or at least he thought so. May looked after him, smiling and turned towards the Ilex forest with determination in her sapphire eyes and purpose in her stance. A significant phase in her life and an eventful and enthralling journey had just begun for the 13 year old coordinator.

PS:I don't own Pokemon but I wish I did. Reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Citylover for adding my story to your favorites. It does mean a lot. In the last chapter, I sorta forgot that May has that Azalea contest so I left her on the edge of Ilex forest. Bit that's just a small error please overlook it.

So here's another chapter in which Drew finally makes an appearance.

May registered her name for the Azalea town contest and pored over the guidebook sitting on a bench in the Pokemon Center. The rules were pretty much the same. Trainers can change Pokemon between rounds. But here they had double battles after the Appeal round. Much like the Grand Festival. It was a little bit more competitive.

May was so much absorbed in reading the rules that she was completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"I was expecting to see you here, May. " He was a boy of average height and chartreuse hair. His eyes were like emeralds and he wore a purple shirt jacket and a black long sleeved shirt. He wore pale turquoise trousers. He was smirking quietly as was his custom.

May looked up and saw Drew standing there. He hadn't changed much. Obviously because it had just been few weeks since they saw each other. Then May registered what he had said and the question that had been nagging at her since the inception of her journey, spilled out of her,

"How did you know I would be in Johto, Drew? "

"Brianna told me she saw you boarding the S. S. Anne bound for Hoenn. So I figured you had gone home. So I called you to ask your future plans, but you were as usual not at the right place at the tight time. Then I figured that you might be headed to Johto because that's where most trainers go after Hoenn and Kanto, you see."

"Brianna, do you mean that girl from Chrysanthemum Island? "

"Yes, that's the one. "

May wondered why Brianna had not come over to say hi. Drew sat down on the bench next to her.

"So have you decided which Pokemon to use in the Appeal round? " Drew asked with feigned vapidity but actually he was as curious as a Skitty.

"I think I would probably use Venusaur."

"Venusaur? " Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he hasn't done anything Appeal for a long time now and I have pretty good moves in my mind too. "

"Well, good luck to you, May. I wish you luck with all my heart but I think your chances of winning are pretty slim considering I am in the contest."

There! Drew **had to** throw an insult right after he was as sweet as honey. May riled up.

"Yeah, you wait and watch Drew. "

Drew smiled. He loved to see May get all worked up because of what he said. She looked so cute. Drew had liked May since he saw her at the beach all those months ago. At first he just liked her as he liked any other girl but then as he watched her grow and expand in the process, he saw the similarities between him and May. He decided that she was as good as he was and maybe even better. Drew respected May as a coordinator and a person and he had never seen anyone like her. She was something special. Drew knew deep down in his heart that she was the only girl in the only girl in the whole wide world who he actually and completely admired. But his mind did not concur with his heart and he refused to believe that he loved May.

May stormed off to her room leaving Drew looking after her.

The same day May got out her Venusaur and sat in deep thought as to what to do in the Appeal round.

Then the thoughts came to her and she got the perfect combination t OK use for the Appeal. She stood up, excited.

"Venusaur, use petal dance!"

Pink petals surrounded Venusaur.

"Then use razor leaf on them! "

Each petal was shredded into two.

"Then use Solar beam! "

There was a blast of energy and the petals fell down sparkling with Venusaur in the center.

**After 2 days...**"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Azalea town Pokemon Contest. I am your host Lillian. And now introducing the judges! First, the head judge, Mr. Contesta and sitting next to him is Mr. Sukizo and last but not the least is our own Azalea town's Nurse Joy."

Lillian's words were followed by a big round of applause from the audience.

"Now let's get the ball rolling but not before we say my favorite lines:Let's get busy! "

The first contestant was a girl with her Poliwal. The judges gave her 18.9 overall. As the contestants appeared one by one, May stared nervously at the screen in the Coordinators Room with Drew beside her. Finally she heard Lillian calling her name. She looked back at Drew who looked back at her. He nodded and she nodded back taking a deep breath. She called out her Venusaur and it went well. The judges gave her a score of 26.8.

Then it was Drew's turn. He was the last contestant, surprisingly.

"Butterfree! I choose you! "

The flying type Pokemon took to the stage fluttering its wings.

"Butterfree! Use stun spore! Then use gust!"

The stun spore flew around the stage with the help of gust. Then Butterfree used air slash and then finished it off with a quiver dance flying in it's own glory. It was a wondrous site to behold.

Drew achieved a score of 28.

"That was awesome Drew! " May said when he was in the Room.

"Thanks. You and Venusaur were pretty good too. "

Then the screen flashed showing the names of coordinators who had gone through to the next round. May and Drew both had qualified. Then after the Shuffle, May ended up battling someone name Jared and Drew ended up battling Sam.

Pretty boring, I guess, but I will aa see to it that the next chapter is interesting. Please review.


End file.
